Kaito discovers the Spice! Parody
by Mikari Umino
Summary: Title says all! One of the reasons Kaito should never get on YouTube when dating one kagamine, Len. Shounen-ai and fluff. NOT YAOI! 2-shot.
1. Discovery!

**Random idea that came from listening to the parody of Spice which is amusing…so I would suggest looking it up on YouTube. Also like all of my stories that has BL. And I own nothing except the idea and the parody song belongs to LuluLABz and vocaloid to Japan. **

**This is going to be two shot cause I don't wanna make it a one-shot. **

"I thought we had something special Len-kun!" Kaito yelled dashing into Len's room making the door crash against the wall being dramatic. "What are you talking about Kaito-nii? Of course we have something special." Len sighed assuring his overly emotional seme eating a banana popsicle and reading a manga. Kaito pouted glaring slightly at the blonde shota. "Then why do you wanna "bone you're twin" as you so rudely stated?" the bluenette asked making Len nearly choke on his frozen treat. "What in _the_ hell gave you such a stupid idea Bakaito? When did I ever say that I wanted to do such a thing with Rin-chan. That's just gross Nii-chan!" he yelled finally looking up at his dimwitted seme. "You said so in a song! And I know how you mostly sing about what you want!" his seme was pouting and treating to tear up like a child. "Okay, now I'm confused Kaito-nii. Do you mind to start explaining what exactly has you so worked up?" Len asked sitting up and putting his manga down on the table beside his bed. He sat cross legged by his pillows and patted the spot in front of him for the bluenette. Kaito, still pouting, sat down hugging his knees to his chest. "Well…you see it all started when I was looking up some of the songs that master put of you on YouTube..." Kaito began.

**TBC**

**So I'm gonna be mean and end the first part here. This is only 1 of 2 though. So the next one is the last! **


	2. Behind it all is

**Heres be part 2! Yay being published on the next day yosh!**

**As usual I own nothing except the idea and the English lyrics I'm putting in here belong to Rockleetist so look her up as well, her voice is amazing.**

**Warning: This is shounen-ai NOT yaoi. If you can't tell the difference then look it up. So please no rude comments. But please feel free to point out any mistakes I've made in this or the first one. **

**So enjoy Minna-san!**

Last chapter

_He sat cross legged by his pillows and patted the spot in front of him for the bluenette. Kaito, still pouting, sat down hugging his knees to his chest. "Well…you see it all started when I was looking up some of the songs that master put of you on YouTube..." Kaito began._

"I was just being bored on YouTube like usual, just looking up you're songs so I could listen to you're cute shota-" He was hit in the head. "I am _not_ a shot Kaito-nii. Now continue before I kick you out for that comment. "Hai, now like I said I was listening to you're newest ones that master put up and I came across Spice. And so being there when you recorded I had to listen to it again. Cause you're just too cute when you're confused and perverted, anyways before you hit me again." Kaito said with a cringe. I saw some thing called Spice! Parody and I had to look at it. And so I clicked on it thinking it would be a different video or something."

~_10 Minuets earlier in Kaito's Room_~

_Kaito sat at his computer going through all of his shota/uke's videos going down the list. He sighed before a couple videos caught his eye making him chuckle. "Ah yes Shotarella and Shotadesuyon those were fun." He smiled remembering how red Len got while singing them." He sighed at the memory. "So cute!" he gushed going fan boy over his uke before managing to go down the list and find the song that the blonde had just recently worked on. "Spice huh?" Kaito chuckled again hearing the lyrics in his mind._

_I hope you're ready to make a scene_

_A scene where you and I_

_make each other scream._

_I'll give you love and more _

_If that's what you want_

_I give it all to you can you handle it?_

_I see it in you're eyes._

_You're attracted to me._

_The spice that I, I have here -_

_Just take a bite._

_Such a little pervert. He grinned shaking his head with a sigh before clicking on it and letting it play through, humming a little as well. _

_As your body_

_Touches up against mine_

_You're not the only one _

_Who wants this anymore_

_I see it in your eyes that_

_You want to be with me._

_The spice that I, I have here -_

_Just take a bite._

_The bluenette sang swaying slightly as the song ended. Ah, he's so cute being all serious like that. He thought for the second time that day. He was about to close the screen when a title caught his eye."Spice…parody?" he asked tilting his head to the side. He clicked on it letting his curiosity get the better of him. The song started playing like the normal short version of the song but then the lyrics started, making Kaito's eyes widen at the first sentence his mouth dropping open as well as the song continued._

_In this song all the b****** like me. _

_Now am getting a booty call.  
>"How did you get this number?"<br>"Show you good time."  
>Think I'll pass<span>_

_I'm making obscene faces, _

_though sometimes I also wear glasses  
>Hey girl did you know, <span>_

_there's no one I won't do  
>This song is about people I sleep with<br>and sometimes with a rabbit  
>I even managed to bang Hatsune Miku<span>_

_I'm in a strip club getting SU-PAI-SU!  
>And that means SPICE!<em>

_but who cares. I'm getting blown…  
>...away by you. <em>

_So watch me suggestively pose  
>naked with this rabbit<br>WANNA BONE MY TWIN!_

_The bluenette sat there staring at the screen letting his hand dropping from the mouse. 'L…Len-kun…h…how could he do such a thing. W…with Miku and wanting…Rin-chan?" Kaito slowly rolled back from his computer trembling. "No…No! I won't accept this, not one single bit!" he yelled shooting up from his chair making it roll back and hit his bed. "I have to make him change his mind! There is no way I'll let him do such things with Rin-chan!" he yelled rushing out of his room and into Len's._

~_now_~

And that's how I ended up here after hearing _that_ and now I want an explanation! What were you doing writing such lyrics for an already perverted song? I thought you loved and yet you slept with Miku and soon to be Rin!" he sniffled wiping his eyes free of the tears.

Len rolled is eyes at the ice cream lover. "Kaito-nii…" Len addressed the elder as calmly as he could. "Yes…Len-kun?" he asked. "You're an idiot. I only did that cause Rin wanted something that was funny and perverted and the lyrics came from her twisted mind. I had nothing to do with the writing so please, for me Nii-chan…quit being an idiot and listen to me okay." He sighed. "Hai…" Said Nii-chan whimpered. "Okay so I already explained the song and you now know you have nothing to worry about." He said giving Kaito a small smile. "Y…yeah…alright Len-kun…I'm sorry I over reacted…love you…" he muttered a dusty pink on his cheeks. Len stared at his seme with a smile shaking his head. "It's alright you're excused for you're stupidity. But don't do it again." Len said giving Kaito a playful glare. "Yes sir!" he saluted happily making Len laugh. "Baka, what am I going to do with you?" he asked shaking his head.

"Love me!" the bluenette yelled happily tackling Len making him squeal. "Alright, alright just get off of me ya big lug!" he grunted trying to push the hyper vocaloid off of him. "But Len-kun, I don't wanna!" he whined. Len groaned. "But you're heavy!" he complained.

They continued to argue not noticing the camera that was set on them. "I knew letting him see that was a good idea!" a blonde giggled going fan girl. "Of course you were Rin-chan but don't forget it was Miku's idea!" Miku yelled clapping happily. "Yes, Miku-nee it was you're idea….but the lyrics were mine!" she yelled.

**End!**

**Yosh here's the end of this random idea that wormed it's way into my brain. And the MikuxRin was there….maybe if you squint. It's was just a sisterly thing really. Anyways I hope you liked it! Ja ne Minna!**


End file.
